Realize
by victoriousfairytales
Summary: Jade West had always hated Cat Valentine, who, on the other hand, loved her so much. Jade always tries to run away from Cat, until one day changed her life forever. CADE! One-shot. Warning: sad.


_Jade West had always disliked a cheerful red-head, Cat Valentine, though due to her "over-happiness", she didn't realize. Although Cat was kind enough to let Jade stay at her place when she was abandoned by her parents, she was never grateful. Jade was always ashamed to be seen with the girl who had mental problems. She always wanted to get rid of Cat, although Cat was the one who comforted her in times of sadness. However, Cat never got offended with the fact that Jade didn't want her. That made Jade more furious. She wanted Cat to get hurt and leave her. But all those thoughts changed in one day.. _

* * *

"Jadey! Wait for me!" Cat exclaimed. Jade and Cat were going to their performing arts school, actually, Cat was quite talented.

"Ugh," Jade groaned in annoyance. "Never call me that again!"

"Sorry Jade." Cat pouted. Jade was more annoyed by Cat's pouting face. It made her feel "sick".

"Whatever, let's go now." Jade said, leaving Cat. Cat skipped towards Jade to keep up with her, still not aware that Jade particularly hated her.

.

.

"Jadey!" Cat squealed when she saw her _friend _eating her lunch. She noticed, for the first time, that Jade was smiling. She put her food tray down, which startled Jade and brought her back to her usual mood. "What are you smiling about?" She asked sweetly. Jade glared at Cat showing a hint of annoyance in her eyes, but Cat didn't seem to get it.

"None of your business," Jade growled to Cat, picking up her untouched food and throwing it to the bin. Jade would even sacrifice her meal to stay away from Cat. By that, she walked away.

"Bye!" Cat waved cheerfully, swallowing her salad.

.

.

"Jade, can I come in?" Cat said softly knocking at Jade's door.

"Ugh fine." cat skipped in and sat on Jade's bed, noticing a letter.

"What's that?" Cat asked.

"Uh, 'kay. So this guy, Beck, invited me to his birthday party this Saturday. He said only exclusives can come, and I'm one of them!" Jade squealed, something very rare.

"Who's Beck?" Cat questioned innocently.

Jade's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you don't know him? He's like the most popular guy at school!"

"Oh," Cat replied. "But don't you remember what's happening on Saturday?"

"Um, no?" Jade half-answered, half-asked.

"My birthday!" Cat exclaimed upset.

"Oh," Jade replied, showing that she didn't care. "So?"

"You're supposed to attend my tea birthday party!" Cat whined sadly, noticing her friend did't care. "Mr. Purple is joining!"

"Whatever, 'm not a little kid anymore. I'm going to Beck's party no matter what." She pulled out a jar of money and started counting the notes and coins. "Now, please leave me because I' going to count for the present I'm deciding for Beck." With that, Cat's face fell and she slowly exited the room.

She started to realize how much her friend disliked her.

.

.

.

"Whose is this?" Cat touched a brand new sports jacket.

"Nope," Jade got up from her seat, pausing her meal for a while, and took the jacket away from Cat's tiny hands. "It's for Beck."

"Oh, Beck.." Cat seemed upset. Jade pretended she didn't care. She glanced at the clock and decided to leave early to avoid Cat. "Oops, gotta go!"

"But it's still eleven-thirty! His birthday doesn't start until one!" Cat complained.

"Sorry, first come, first serve!" Jade put on her high heels and set off quickly, forgetting something really important; the present.

As soon as Jade arrived did she remember that she had left her present at home. She muttered curse words under her breath, blaming Cat for _nothing _she did. She was about to go back home when she spotted someone she wanted to see least crossing the street.

Cat Valentine.

She was holding the sports jacket in her hands. Turned out that Cat had noticed that Jade left her present at home, so she decided to bring it to Jade. She loved Jade as a friend, although Jade hated her.

Jade was fuming mad. _Why had that little red piece of garbage came? What is she doing here? I will be so embarrassed. _Jade made her way to the red-head, stomping, ready to hit her as hard as she can. What she didn't notice was when she was too busy walking her way to a waving Cat, not knowing what was going to hit her, a motorcycle of very high speed was speeding fast towards her.

It was Beck.

Beck had seen Jade but due to his high speed, he couldn't brake that easily. He shouted for Jade to move, but Jade was to furious to listen to him. Just as she realized it, it was too late. Cat let out a very horrified gasp as she witnessed Beck's huge motorcycle hitting Jade's slim body very hardly. One second it felt so painful and it was so loud, the other she could not feel aynthing and it was very silent.

.

.

.

.

Jade slowly opened her eyes, looking around to see herself in a hospital. She saw some injections pierced through her skin and a machine beeping, monitoring her heart rate. Then she also saw a familiar face with red-hair.

It was Cat. Again. She was always there.

Jade was about to shout angrily at Cat for ruining her chances of going to Beck's party when she was stopped by the sight of a white bandage circling her head, especially to conceal her eyes. Just then, a doctor burst in with a nurse.

"Oh, Miss West, I've seen you've woken up." the doctor said. Jade was too confused to reply. What is Cat doing here? The doctor seemed to have guessed Jade's thoughts when he said, "Miss West, it seems like your friend had been very kind enough to give a body part to you." He then handed Jade a mirror. She stared at her own reflection. Her eyebrows were perfectly styled, her cheeks were still there, her mouth was fleshy like how it usual is and her nose wasn't crooked. But something caught her attention very sharply.

Instead of icy blue and green eyes, she had hazel brown eyes.

That was when it hit her. Cat Valentine had given up her eyes to Jade West, a girl who she had hated her, so she wouldn't be blind and she could still see the world. Tears started forming in her eyes, or should I say, _Cat's_ eyes.

"Yes, Cat Valentine had sacrificed her eyes for you since your eyes were flooded with gasoline and seemed like it cannot be repaired anymore. But Miss Valentine didn't seemed happy at all when she heard the news. She demanded that you should have her eyes because she wanted you to still see. No matter how much her mother tried to talk to her, she insisted. What a lucky friend you are." the doctor explained.

_No, I wasn't a friend to her. But she still loved me._ Tears started running down her cheeks, tears of regret and shame. How can she not realize that Cat loved her so much. Now it was too late, Cat could no longer see Jade's face smiling at her anymore, she could only hear her until God calls it.

Cat suddenly woke up and she squealed with horror when she realized the place where her eyes used to be was hollow. A nurse tried to calm her down, but she began shouting.

"Where's Jade? Is she okay?!"

"Yeah, Cat. I'm right here." Jade said softly. "Thank you." She said between sobs. She saw a glimpse of smile on Cat's face and could not feel more guilty that she had taken Cat's source of vision. She would never forgive herself.

.

.

.

.

"And then with one zap of his trident, the evil sea monster was destroyed. The end." Jade had been reading fairy tales for Cat, who was sitting in her lap, listening to every single word. "Which fairy tale do you want next? We have Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin,.." Jade was cut by Cat putting a finger on jade's lips, signaling her to shush for a moment.

"Jade?" Cat said softly.

"Yes?" Jade replied nicely to her best friend, who now she loved more than anything in the world.

"I love you." Cat heaved her last breath before drifting of to a sleep of forever.

"No!" Jade exclaimed hysterically. Cat couldn't be dead! She searched for Cat's pulse, but could not find any. Tears began streaming down Jade's pale cheeks from her brown eyes, dropping on Cat's tiny forehead. She hugged Cat tightly and kissed her forehead which was wet with her own salty tears.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**So I find this very sad, what about you? Please review! I love you! :)**_

_**-victoriousfairytales **_


End file.
